1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a composition for controlling rodents and more specifically it relates to an environmentally safe rodent control composition for exterminating rodents such as mice and rats without the use of chemicals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Mice, rats and other rodents have plagued humankind since the beginning of civilization. In the middle ages, large populations within Europe were infected by and subsequently died of a plague transmitted by such rodents. As such, humans have sought numerous ways for exterminating or controlling rodent populations to prevent health and sanitation problems from arising and/or spreading.
In the past, rodents have been controlled through use of mechanical devices or chemical compositions. Such mechanical devices have included devices such as mousetraps which utilize bait such as cheese and a mechanical apparatus for exterminating the rodent in question, such as a metallic bar or other apparatuses which acts to break the neck of a rodent. The presence of these mechanical devices can often be forgotten, which can lead to injury from a person indavertantly stepping onto the device. Further, such mechanical devices often lead to injury in setting the trap or placing the bait. Finally, the vision of a rodent with a broken neck can be disturbing to some individuals. With respect to chemical compositions, such compositions are often toxic (presenting risk to children who may unwittingly consume the compositions) or damaging to the environment. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved environmentally safe rodent control composition for exterminating rodents such as mice and rats without the use of chemicals.